Shockwave
Shockwave (ショックウェーブ, Shokkuwēbu) was a member of the scientist caste in the industrial city of Kaon. In a reversal of the usual order, he was swayed by the ambitions of the former mining caste member turned gladiator Megatron. Serving as Megatron's "pet mad scientist" and second-in-command, he saw to the fighter's armament during his rise to prominence, all the while fantasizing on the prospect of mass producing such warriors. Thankfully, Megatron's more practical nature reined in Shockwave as the movement which became the Decepticons finally moved out of the shadows. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Steve Blum (English), Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Uli Krohm (German), Arturo Peniche (Spanish) Shockwave is emotionless and detached from others, which allows him to use pure logic in order to further his own plans. Experimenting with Space bridge technology, Shockwave is able to open portals to other worlds and extract images of native lifeforms. He's known for using his scientific knowledge to reformat prisoners of war into hideous abominations. His veichle mode is a Cybertronian jet. He has no Earth veichle mode, since Megatron chosen him to stay behind, put in charge of the command of the Decepticons that were also staying behind, and continue the battles on Cybertron. Gallery File:Fall_of_Cybertron_Shockwave.jpg|Shockwave's appendage after Grimlock bitten off his left arm. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Megatron *Soundwave *Blitzwing *other Decepticons Family *Bruticus (Combaticon creation) *Insecticons (creations) **Sharpshot **Hardshell **Kickback Neutral *Starscream Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Slug **Snarl **Sludge *Scraplets *Unicron Weapons & Abilites Shockwave carries a Neutron Assault Rifle, has the abilities Hover and Sonic Shockwave, and is a Scientist chassis. History Shockwave was one of the first Decepticons and came from the city of Tarn. Synopsis Transformers: War for Cybertron (Xbox 360/PS3/PC) *'Note': Shockwave is an pre-order exclusive downloadable content character for use in multiplayer modes, and is not playable in the War for Cybertron storyline campaign. Using a preorder code to unlock him will allow the player to use Shockwave in Escalation mode, and makes his chassis available for customizing an online multiplayer character for Decepticon scientists. His chassis is labelled as "Retaliator". Shockwave was later made available alongside the other preorder-exclusive characters in the Transformers: War for Cybertron Map and Character Pack. He was available for the XBox 360 and PS3 versions of the game, but not for the PC version. Transformers: War for Cybertron (DS) *'Note': Shockwave is an unlockable character for the Nintendo DS version of War for Cybertron. On the Decepticon version he can replace any of the other Decepticons in the campaign mode. He can be unlocked by beating Purification 6 in Arena Mode. Shockwave was at the Energon Purification zone when the Decepticons had used it for their stores of Energon. Shockwave challenged Megatron and his troops to a fight, saying if they beat him, he'd join their ranks. Shockwave was indeed defeated, and somewhat reluctantly joined the Decepticon ranks. Transformers: Cybertron Adventures Transformers: Fall of Cybertron When Cybertron was beginning to shut down, Shockwave wanted to reboot it, but to do this, he needed an large energon supply. As he searched for one, he discovered an ancient technology in the Sea of Rust called Space Bridges. Using the observatories of the ancients that used to reside in the Sea of Rust, Shockwave began searching for new planets that he could suck the life out of, and found one rich in raw energy. He also began experimenting on several Insecticons which had started coming onto the planet's surface, and took three unusually intelligent Insecticons, Hardshell, Kickback and Sharpshot, under his command. He later used them to capture five Autobots, whom he gave new forms based on the large reptiles he saw on the planet. After Megatron was killed during siege on the Autobots' Ark, Starscream took command of the Decepticons. The two argued over the use of a lake of Energon near the Space Bridge tower, and though Shockwave attempted to convince him of its potential usefulness, Starscream simply wanted to drain the lake. When Cliffjumper and Jazz disrupted the fuel line leading to the tower, Shockwave unleashed an army of Insecticons upon them while he attempted to rectify the problem. He failed to do so, but luckily he had already built a replica tower in Kaon. Following Soundwave's resurrection of Megatron, Shockwave went to Kaon meet him and informed him of his discovery of the Space Bridge and the planet they could plunder. Megatron subsequently went to retrieve Trypticon's power core so that they could power a craft to get the there, while Shockwave went to finalize the completion of the tower. Later, Starscream infiltrated Shockwave's facility and watched as Shockwave and his Insecticons tortured one of the Autobots he had experimented on, before he attempted to recruit Grimlock, which failed and resulted in the Autobot being freed. Shockwave decided to consider the breakout a test of Grimlock's new abilities, and monitored him closely as he fought his Insecticon minions, and proceeded to tear apart every one of them. Much later, Grimlock had attempted to attack Shockwave at the Space Bridge, but he was quickly restrained. Shockwave taunted Grimlock saying that he wouldn't create such a powerful weapon without a means to control it, calling him a pet, and contacted Megatron to let him know the tower was active and the portal was open. After Megatron assigned Shockwave to take charge of the Decepticons in his absence, Grimlock was enraged enough for him to transform into his Tyrannosaurus mode and attack Shockwave, tearing his left arm off and knocking him away with his tail. Novels Exodus Exiles IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Scientists Category:Decepticon Scientists